


Cupid Wears a Heart Shaped Ruby

by SerStolas



Series: The Cupid Series [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mythology References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Cassian Andor has been dating his girlfriend, Jyn Erso, aka the Cupid in The Red Trench Coat, for almost a year now, and he's been in love with her for longer.  Now he wants to ask her to marry him, he just has to find the perfect ring...





	Cupid Wears a Heart Shaped Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars
> 
> One shot continuation of my Cupid Wears a Red Trench Coat universe  
Find me on Tumblr @serstolas  
I don't have a lot of working knowledge how getting paid for writing columns works, so just go with it please.  
The area where this series takes place has weather rather like Northern California, so rather cool and rainy in the winter. Basically perfect trenchcoat weather ;)

Cassian met with Kay and Bodhi at their usual booth in the dinner on a rainy Tuesday afternoon. He knew his girlfriend, Jyn, would be working on a post for her relationship advice column "Cupid Wears A Red Trenchcoat." She'd done extremely well since she'd started the column almost a year ago and was syndicated not only in the local newspaper, but on at least two or three websites the last time he'd checked. If anyone could give good relationship advice, it was a cupid descended from the goddess Aphrodite.

His own relationship with Jyn had grown from best friends to lovers since they'd confessed their love to each other when Jyn had been assigned as a cupid to find Cassian his perfect match. It had certainly taken some pining on both their sides, and a push from Bodhi and Kay, but it had worked out. He adored his girlfriend, and knew she was it, now and for the rest of his life.

For all that Jyn was a demi-goddess, she could choose to age with him rather than remain immortal, and she'd already informed him that was exactly what she intended to do. After a little more prodding from Kay, she'd admitted to Cassian that as a demi-goddess she could extend his lifespan by at least a few years, giving them longer together, but in the end they would both be mortal and eventually they'd die and be reunited in Elysium. Cassian had replied that as long as he had her by his side, he'd be content with either. More recently, he'd decided he wanted to declare his life-long intentions in a more visible fashion, specifically, by asking Jyn to marry him.

She still had a year to go in her Master's program and even if (when) she said yes, they'd wait until she graduated to actually get married, but Jyn had mentioned in a few of her columns that she thought there was nothing wrong with long engagements. So here Cassian sat with Jyn's brother and one of their other best friends, prepared to spend the afternoon ring shopping.

"So what exactly are we here for?" Kay asked as his dark eyes bored into Cassian's brown. He mechanically lifted his cup of coffee to his lips and took a sip, his gaze never leaving Cassian's.

Bodhi elbowed the other demi-god. "I believe Cassian has a plan to pick out a present for Jyn."

"If he just wants to get a present for her, why does he need us?" Kay asked, lifting his brow.

Cassian shot Kay an exasperated look. "You know exactly why I asked you here, Kay."

"Yes," Kay replied with another sip of coffee, "But I want to hear you say your intentions aloud. You and Jyn spent enough time dancing around each other before you got together."

Cassian rolled his eyes while Bodhi chuckled softly. Cassian stirred cream into his coffee and said, "Fine, you want to hear it aloud? I want you and Bodhi to go ring shopping with me to find an engagement ring for Jyn."

"Have you planned how you're going to ask her?" Bodhi asked.

Cassian shook his head. "Not yet, I wanted to get the ring first."

Kay gave a dramatic sigh. "Well I suppose it is best that Bodhi and I go with you to prevent you from going past the engagement rings and straight to the wedding bands." He nodded. "Very well, let's finish lunch first though. I hate shopping on an empty stomach."

They finished their meals and paid the bill, Kay settling into Cassian's SUV while Bodhi followed them to the mall in his car. The three men headed into the mall, Cassian diligently checking the map of the building before they headed to the first jewelry store. He paused not far inside the entrance, eyes skimming over the various rings in the display case. Platinum, yellow gold, white gold, rose gold, diamonds of various carats, they all seemed to blend together after a few minutes. He cast a glance at Bodhi and Kay, both of whom were eyeing the display of diamond rings with frowns.

Bodhi shook his head. "No...diamonds aren't Jyn's style. I'm fairly certain she had a column on the problems with the diamond industry a few months ago anyway. Another kind of stone, I think." "Something with color," Kay added. Bodhi nodded. "Yes. Jyn's got too bright a spirit to want to go with diamond. I know they sparkle and can show all sorts of colors in the light, but I think something...richer in color, brighter, would suit her better." Cassian gave a slight shake of his head to a hovering shop attendant as they skimmed visually through the rest of the shop. There were other stones on display, ruby, amethyst, sapphire, but none of the cuts or designs caught any of their eyes. By the third jewelry store, Cassian was beginning to feel a bit discouraged. There were several beautiful rings available, but none of them quite said "Jyn" to him. His love wouldn't want anything over the top, which many of the engagement rings they saw, diamond or otherwise, seemed to be. She wouldn't want a huge gem, and while they'd been shown several smaller colored gemstones, none of them felt quite right.

Hands shoved in his pockets, Cassian lead the way back towards the doors when Bodhi tugged lightly on his shoulder. Cassian glanced up at Jyn's brother and saw the store he was pointing at. It was a smaller shop, one that looked like it sold all sorts of odd sorts of pieces, carved wood shelves, wall fans, various porcelain figurines, and off to one side, a small jeweler counter.

Cassian exchanged a look with Kay, who shrugged, and the two men followed Bodhi into the store. "I think it's a small consignment shop," Bodhi murmured low to them as they stepped over the threshold.

That would, Cassian thought, explain the rather odd collection of things scattered about the shop. He followed Bodhi to the counter, noting several unique looking pieces, entirely unlike the more mass produced or overly shiny rings they'd seen in the jewelry shops.

An old woman came around to stand behind the counter. She was short, shorter than Jyn even, with fluffy white hair and large glasses over amber colored eyes. "Can I help you boys?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Hey, Cassian?" Bodhi poked Cassian lightly and pointed at the far right of the display case. Kay and Cassian's eyes followed Bodhi's prompting. Kay lifted his brows then nodded in his approval, giving a low whistle, and Cassian stared at the ring for a long moment before he smiled.

"Can we see that one?" Cassian asked. The old woman smiled brightly and carefully removed the polished ring. White gold with swirls in the band, two ends meeting in a [heart](https://www.jewelsforme.com/onyx-jewelry/onyx-rings/white_gold/5070r/onyx-lab_ruby?gclid=CjwKCAjwusrtBRBmEiwAGBPgEyB-e8p3PGWewT6MqMj9EQcHwqDEqgv4vOS3HEfQDfJEr7Wcjwbe5hoCYY8QAvD_BwE), one half of the heart a red ruby, the other half of the heart black onyx. The ring was totally unlike anything they'd seen in any of the jewelry stores. The heart shaped stones lent themselves easily to Cassian thinking of Jyn and her status as a cupid. The contrast between the onyx and the ruby, two halves making a whole heart, spoke of the way that Cassian and Jyn fit seamlessly together in each other's lives.

It was, in every sense of the word, perfect.

The woman gently held the ring out to Cassian to let him examine it, and upon closer inspection, he felt a particular tug, a certainty that this was the ring he was supposed to propose to Jyn with. He met the woman's amber eyes. "Can it be resized?"

"Of course. Will take a few days, but I can have it resized and ready to pick up by the end of the week." She smiled. "Ring for your future fiance?"

"Hopefully," Cassian replied, lips twitching upward.

"She'll be your finance," the woman told him. "I can 'see' that sort of thing."

They exchanged a few pleasentries as they traded payment, ring size, and information on how Cassian could contact her, and how she'd alert him to the ring being ready. At the end of all of it, Cassian had a card proclaiming "Maz Katana's Curios" tucked into his wallet, and a warm feeling in his heart as Kay and Bodhi followed him out of the mall.

~~~

That Friday, Cassian picked up the ring, and carefully tucked it into the back of one of his drawers while he considered exactly how he wanted to propose to Jyn. He and Jyn both knew how to fit in at both high brow cocktail hours schmoozing with university donors and occasionally professors who thought a little to highly of themselves, and they could just as easily fit in at the diner or a dive bar, but neither of those 'fit' how he wanted to propose.

He considered a picnic, but it was the end of February and still cold and rainy out, and a message on a screen at a hockey game didn't seem the way to go either. Hiding the ring in food at a nice dinner out seemed hazardous to their health, and just asking her on the couch after work and school..well he supposed he could, but it still didn't feel right.

His mind flickered back to the day they'd declared their love for each other, went he went chasing after Jyn in the rain, her red trench coat in his...

Her red trench coat. A smile curved over his lips.

Saturday morning, a two weeks later, they'd had their morning coffee and were planning to head out to the conservatory to meet their friends for day spent surrounded by flowers even though it was still cold outside. It was raining, as it usually did, and as Jyn was taking their coffee cups to the kitchen, Cassian slipped a small box into the right pocket of her red trench coat. 

Jyn hummed to herself as she returned to the living room and slipped her coat off the hall tree and pulled it on while Cassian pulled on his battered leather jacket. As Jyn slipped her hands into the pockets, she frowned slightly for a moment, then slowly pulled a small black box out of the pocket. She turned the box over in her hand, and turned questioning eyes to Cassian. 

As she opened it, he sank slowly to one knee. Fingers of one hand curling over her mouth a moment, blue-green eyes wide, she watched him, eyes flickering to him, and the ring in the box, as he smiled up at her. "Jyn, my love, my cupid, will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together."

Jyn removed her hand from her mouth, gesturing for Cassian to take the ring from the box, and offered him her left hand. As he slid it on her ring finger, she gave a joyful laugh then threw her arms around his neck. "Cassian, I'd love to be your wife."

**Author's Note:**

> In case the link in the fic didn't work, here is [ Jyn's engagement ring ](https://www.jewelsforme.com/onyx-jewelry/onyx-rings/white_gold/5070r/onyx-lab_ruby?gclid=CjwKCAjwusrtBRBmEiwAGBPgEyB-e8p3PGWewT6MqMj9EQcHwqDEqgv4vOS3HEfQDfJEr7Wcjwbe5hoCYY8QAvD_BwE)


End file.
